


You make me so mad because you make me so happy

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall imagine for Nyari. Hope you like it honey. It's not the best I have ever written, but I have a lot on my mind right now, but wanted to give it to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me so mad because you make me so happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyari/gifts).



“Honey I’m home.” You said walking inside your shared house with Niall.

You and Niall had been together for the last 2 years and had lived together for 9 months.

You had always had a wonderful relationship, but lately he had been distant and you felt that he wasn’t giving it all to your relationship.

When he didn't answer, you started looking for him. “Niall? Where are you?” you looked everywhere.

“Okay, that sounds awesome I’ll see you soon, I just have to get out of the house without Nyari tacking along.”

How was he talking to? Was he having an affair? You couldn't believe what you heard, but that would explain why he was so distant,

it had been a while since he had told you he loved you.

 

He came out the door and saw you.

“Oh hey Honey, how was your day?”

“Fine” you answer cold.

“Great babe, I have to go, I have a meeting with Modest!.” He gave you a kiss. You didn’t answer.

“Are we still on for tonight Niall?”

“What is happening tonight?” He looked at you confused.

“We are celebrating that you are finally home again by making dinner together and having a date night. Did you forget?”

“Sorry babe, I just have so much in my head with the band and everything.”

“Whatever Niall, you haven’t been you the last couple of months and I am sick of it.”

“What are you even saying babe? I have been away on tour; I only came back a week ago.”

“Yeah and I haven’t seen you all week! You are always out with the boys or doing stuff you don’t tell me about. I have been looking forward to this day, just been you and me. But right now it doesn't matter because you don’t wanna be here.” You yelled at him, you were sick and tired of keeping my feelings under control.

“Maybe we should just stop this now, if that is how you feel.” He said walking out the door, that wasn’t what you wanted, but now he was gone, he had left and you were all alone in a big house that didn't feel like home right now. You went up the stairs and packed a bag, wanting to go home to your mum, but when you reached your bed room you saw all of the pictures of him and you, so you broke down, crying for what felt like hours. You went downstairs, hungry but not in the mood to eat anything, so you found some ice cream and sat down watching a sad movie and eating ice cream. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, you opened up, and there he was; your prince charming. But he wasn’t look happy or sad, he looked so mad.

 

“Nyari you have no idea what you do to me. Just make me feel so many things at the same time. I only feel complete when I can see you and can feel you near me. I got so angry with you earlier because it seems like you don’t understand that the band is before so many other things, but you are before the band always. If you told me to quite I would do it in a heartbeat, because I wanna make you happy and then you say that I’m not completely in the relationship, maybe you are doing something wrong then or maybe I’m planning something big, like asking you to marry me and maybe that was why I said I had forgotten about tonight, because I had something special plan, but that plan is broken now! I’m so mad at you.” he broke down, started crying. You hugged him.

“I’m sorry Niall, I love you so much and I wanna be with you, please don’t be mad at you.”

“I’m not mad at you like that, I am mad that you can make me feel all those things at once! I love you so much Nyari.”

“Honey, let us just stop fighting and cuddle on the couch.”

You walked in hand in hand and watched a movie while cuddling.

“Nyari, you never answer my proposal.” You looked at him and smiled.

“Yes Niall of course will I marry you.”

“Great babe.” He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

“This was where I was going earlier to pick it up. So I could ask you doing dinner.”

“It’s beautiful and I’m happy you asked me, even when we are just cuddling I didn’t want a big fancy proposal. It’s perfect baby.”

You kissed each other and kept on cuddling on the couch.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay!


End file.
